1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for heating the air/fuel mixture entering the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a retention mechanism for coupling a heater to a housing.
2. Discussion
The air/fuel mixture entering the cylinders of an internal combustion engine is commonly heated to increase fuel economy and responsiveness to starting as well as to decrease pollutant discharge. One type of intake heating device includes a housing and frame disposed between the carburetor and an intake manifold. While this type of heater generally addresses cold starting issues, the frame of such devices is often times heavy and expensive. Additionally, the frame occupies valuable space which could be utilized for other engine components.
Accordingly, a need exists for a very small, light weight air intake heater attachment mechanism. Preferably, the attachment mechanism would function to interconnect the air heater with a variety of air intake components such as intake manifolds and air ducts constructed by any number of casting, stamping or molding methodologies.
Other heater designs have been contemplated by the common owner of the present application. The applicant hereby incorporates U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,146; 5,992,399; 6,073,615; 6,031,204 and 6,040,557 by reference.